The Diclonius' Mind
by 1xadzy3dgftw1xLSNx3dg1xMGG
Summary: ON HAITUS Fifty years ago, the first Diclonius is created. Now, what happens when humans learn to use them? And what happens when one joins everybody's favorite BAU team? May be rated M in later chapters.
1. Assigned Positions

**A/N: Alright, so this is just a rewrite of my story 'The Diclonius' Mind', hopefully it's a lot better written and what not. Anyway, special thanks to kitsunelover300 who helped write this story with me, and agreed to coauthor. **

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Criminal Minds or Elfen Lied. The full rights go to CBS and Lynn Okamoto. I do however own Chloe and the director. But yeah...on with the story...**

Letting out a deep breath, Chloe walked through the front doors of the building. "Is this what it comes to?" she asked herself. "Are we nothing more than vessels for FBI?" Pulling the black wool hat over her fuschia bangs, she shook her head. "Another one stuck in this fate. Well, I guess they learned to use us for their own purposes."

_"Chloe" the gruff voice of the director sounded as she sat in the cell, her bloodied, scarred wrists bounded by the chains. "You have reached our highest expectations. Even we couldn't have imagined this outcome."_

_"What do you mean?"She knew what he meant. Her vectors had reached their full potential, and she was the most obedient Diclonius to ever exist. She was perfect. Well, at least in their eyes..._

_"I mean, I have a job for you." He went on to explain the place Chloe would work at. Something called the Behavioral Analysis Unit. "You have the longest vectors known to have existed in history. They're stronger than any man made weapon. You can deflect bullets." He paused. "But you are still able to murder. Do not let your instincts get the best of you."_

'Why do every human even though they want to use us, still don't trust us?' Chloe let out a deep breath. She also knew that answer. Because no more than thirty years ago, all that they were were killing machines. She heard so many stories of the queen bee, Lucy...

"But I'm not like that. I'm obedient...I'm good...when will humans start believing that not all of us are monsters?" There hadn't been an incident in almost ten years, but it was caused by the humans. 'But still...according to them, it was her fault.'

Stepping into the office, Chloe stared in awe at all the people around her. 'I wonder how that must feel...' She studied two people laughing at some unknown joke only they would get. 'To be able to laugh without a worry.' Blinking tears out of her light pink eyes before they could appear, she continued to gaze at the men. 'No, I am here to do a job. I'm not here to get along or be friends with anybody.'

Chewing her upper lip, she headed toward a lone person. "Um, e – excuse m – me?" Chloe murmured, cursing her nervousness for washing over her. The person turned around. She couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks pink. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her straight golden blonde hair feel past her shoulders, and her crystal blue gaze was shining.

"Yes?"

"Um, c – could you p – please tell me where I can find Agent Hotchner's office?" She subconsciously began tugging at the sleeve of her dark purple turtleneck.

"Oh, yeah." She pointed upstairs to the office on the far right. "He should be in there."

"Th – Thank y – you." Chloe ran off before the woman could say anything else. Quietly tapping on the wooden door that had "Aaron Hotchner" imprinted on a metal plate, she let out a few deep breaths.

"Come in," was the sharp reply. Nervously opening the door, she entered to see a man with very short black hair engrossed in whatever he was writing. "Can I help you?" he asked, keeping his head down.

"Um, yes, I'm, um," Chloe swallowed, attempting to gain control over her words, "supposed to start here today...?" It was finished in more than a question than anything else.

"And you are...?" He finally looked up, his dark eyes gazing intently at her.

"Chloe Goodwyn...I'm the...um...my director might've sent in my...um...paperwork?"

"Oh, yes, you're the..._Diclonius_?" His voice was incredulous.

"Um, yes, sir." She winced at his tone when he said the name of her species. "I know the reputation we have..."

"I'm just happy you could arrive." He have here barely a smile, that by the time it was gone, she wondered if it was there in the first place.

**"Nothing unusual. Did you expect him to accept you so easily?"**

_'No...but I thought he would at least pretend...'_

**"In his mind, you're as bad as the people he hunts...so why would he waste time pretending?"**

"Oh, well, um." She adjusted her hat." "I'm, um, what would you like me to do?"

"Well, today we haven't gotten any cases, so you can meet the rest of the team." He stood up. "But first, could you please remove your hat? It is against regulations."

She just stared at him. "M – My hat? He, um, told me it wouldn't be a problem...didn't want me to cause any distractions to your team..."

"Distractions?" He cocked his head, looming over her. "I need to see."

Biting her lip, Chloe hesitantly slid her hat off of her head. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the disgusted look that would be so helplessly etched on his face. There was the sound of a gasp that had escaped his lips. It was understandable. If it was her, she probably wouldn't be able to hide her shock either. She bit her lip, and looked down. "I know they're disgusting, but I can't..."

"If it would make you feel more comfortable keeping your hat on, I would understand. I should have you know, my team is extremely accepting of people's..." Clenching her fists, she kept her eyes hidden under her bangs. "Attributes," he finished.

She looked up. "Attributes?"

"Yeah, and if they make you feel uncomfortable about them, you can just let me know. I'll handle it." He shoved his hands in his pockets, giving her a ghost of a couldn't help but smile back. She couldn't even remember when the director smiled at her, because although he decided to use her, he still despised the very thought of her species.

"Th – Thank y – you, s – sir." For the second time that day, her cheeks grew warm.

"So, should we meet the team?" he asked. Nodding, she followed him out of his office, but not before putting her hat back on.

TBC...


	2. Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affliated with Criminal Minds or Elfen Lied nor am I profiting from them. I do own Chloe though. Also, I apologize if the characters may seem a little bit OOC.

**A/N:** A special thank you to _Kitsunelover300 _for your support with the story and coauthoring it and thank you to _ita-chan01 _for reviewing the story. =^_^=

Now on with the story.

"Reid, Morgan, J.J., Prentiss, conference room. Now," Agent Hotchner ordered. Hiding behind him, Chloe stared at her black sneakers. "Reid, could you go get Rossi, and Morgan, could you get Garcia?" And although it was asked as a question, she highly doubted there was room for debate.

'What if they don't like me?' Chloe mutely asked herself, as two people ran off in opposite directions. 'What if when they see my horns, they shun me?'

"Are you okay?" Agent Hotchner asked, sensing her discomfort. Hesitating, she chewed her lip knowing full well her uncertainties were written all over her face. "Chloe?"

"Um...w - well, it's just..." She averted her gaze, while he waited for her to finish her thought. "What if...when they see me...they d - despise me...or th - think I'm a f - freak...?"

He rested his palm on her shoulder, silently urging her to look at him. When she did, she noticed a change in his demeanor; from stern to compassionate. He was definitely a father, she thought to herself. "Chloe, I promise you, nobody will think anything bad about you. You have nothing to worry about," he assured her.

And when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincere honesty, she slowly nodded. "Th - Thank you, s - sir."

"Alright," a strikingly handsome African - American man with warm dark brown eyes announced, speaking for everybody else. Folding his arms over his muscular chest, he cocked his bald head. "What is it?"

"I would like to introduce you to your newest team member," Agent Hotchner replied without any hesitation.

"Wait, wait, wait." Holding his hands out in front of him, he kept his gaze locked on Hotch. "What do you mean team member? There's no more open spots."

"Morgan, the director believes that we could use the help."

"Help? Hotch." He took a deep breath, attempting to control himself. "She doesn't even look old enough to have completed high school, and definitely not able to join the FBI."

"She's not an agent...more of a consultant."

"Consultant." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely sure of all the details," Hotchner admitted, "but the director was adamant."

"Alright," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know, but I expect you to show her with respect."

"Fine." Then he turned to her. "Hey kid, Derek Morgan."

She looked at Hotch for approval, receiving a nod in return. "Um...C - Chloe G - Goodwyn..."

"Penelope Garia," a voluptuous woman grinned, her dark red hair spiked in messy ponytails, a giant pink flower on the right side of her head. Straightening her white tank top, she fixed her pink zebra patterned jacket. Brushing her hands on her pink skirt, she continued smiling at me. "I'm the tech girl."

"Oh...um...o - okay." Chloe chewed on the hangnail of her thumb, then wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"And we already met," she glanced up, and studied the blonde who had pointed her in the direction of Hotchner's office. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me J.J., everybody does. I'm the media liaison."

She quickly nodded, as a woman with straight raven hair smiled at her. "Emily Prentiss." She held her hand out.

"Um..." Looking at the hand in a questioning manner, she felt Hotch nudge her.

"You're supposed to shake it," he informed her, his gaze gentle.

"Oh." Turning a deep red, she nervously shook Prentiss' hand. The confused gazes of the other team members didn't go unnoticed.

"There are some things she may not know how to do," Hotch told them.

"Why?" an extremely tall, skinny man with boyish good looks asked.

"Well," Hotch started, "maybe if she decides to, she can tell you."

"Oh, okay." His hazel eyes full of confused curiosity, he nodded. "Oh, I'm...uh..." he seemed to grow suddenly nervous, "S - Spencer R - Reid...uh...D - Dr. Spencer Reid."

She gave him a half smile, and before she could say anything else, an older man with tanned skin cleared his throat. "David Rossi."

"Um...nice to meet you..." Playing with the sleeve of her sweater, she glanced over at the round table.

**"This is going well, don't you think?"**

_'I thought it would go better...'_

**"How could you expect anything less? They see you as a -"**

"Chloe?"

Jerking her head in the direction of Hotchner, she could feel everybody's eyes on her. "S – Sir?"

"I asked where you got your hair done..." Garcia replied. "It's totally adorable and that's the color I was going for...but sadly...I can't find it..."

"Oh...um...well," Chloe heasitated, her cheeks refusing to cool down. "It's...um...well, it's...natural..."

"No way," Garcia gaped. "There's no way your hair is naturally that color."

"Um...it is...?"

"Can I see it all?"

She looked toward Hotch, recieving a slight nudge. "It's okay Chloe, you can take it off."

Letting out a deep breath, Chloe slowly, hesitantly pulled off her hat. Biting her lip, she noticed the instant reaction. "The hell...?" by Morgan was sounded at the same time as Reid's, "you're a Diclonius!" and J.J.'s and Prentiss' gasp.

"Are those..." Garcia began.

"Yes," Hotchner replied, "those are horns."

".So...CUTE! OMG! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"

"They're growing out of her head," Morgan informed her.

"I can't believe it," Reid announced, his eyes widening. "A real life Diclonius."

"Di...clo...ni...what?" Morgan asked.

"Diclonius...translated from Latin as "_double sprout_", refers to the horns which visually marks a member of the sub-species. They are characterised by two rounded horns emanating out of the skull, which as you can see, resemble cat horns, and the telekinetic ability to manipulate solid matter, which is manifested through the use of limited range invisible or translucent non-corporeal arms extending out of their backs, known as "vectors". A diclonius' vectors can be several meters in length, and are many times stronger than the physical human body, allowing a diclonius to telekinetically lift objects many times their own weight and hurl them with tremendous force, or to dismember an enemy by pulling them limb from limb or simply punch them."

"Dismember..." Morgan muttered the word, his eyes narrowing.

"They can also be used to telekinetically shield a diclonius from projectile weapons, rendering most guns useless against them, with the exception of heavy-caliber armor-piercing ammunition. Vectors can pass through living flesh without causing harm, but if a diclonius wills it their vectors can become unbelievably sharp by causing it to vibrate at a microscopic level, capable of effortlessly slicing through just about anything - including human flesh and bone," Reid went on as if Morgan hadn't said anything.

"Further physical traits associated with the Diclonius mutation are red irises and pink hair. Diclonii also possess a limited psychic ability, in that they can sense a fellow diclonius' presence via telepathy over short distances. Diclonius mutants are theorized to be an emergent new race, in direct evolutionary conflict with normal humans, each possessing the innate drive to exterminate the human race so their new race can thrive, yet there have been some reported cases of quote on quote "Obediant Diclonii." Reid finished, turning to look at each of the team members in turn. "My only question is..." he studied Chloe, "why would they allow a Diclonius to work with humans, I mean, there have been tests done, but it is said the instinct to murder will never fade."

"Um...I have never felt the urge to want to hurt a human being," Chloe murmured. "Although it is rare for us not to, it is possible...besides... the scientists were working on a control mechanism which gives the humans complete control over us, but they wanted to see if after time it would dissipate. So, half of us are implanted with them at birth and half of us, are not."

"That still doesn't answer his question," Morgan responded. "Hotch, we hunt down serial killers, and get them off the streets, why would they give us one who is as Reid basically puts it, will become one."

"Morgan," Hotch warned.

"No, isn't it completely hypocritical of them to give us _her_, I mean come on Hotch."

"Human beings are also born with an instinct to terminate people, but you guys walk around her controlling your urges, so wouldn't it be fair to say...you guys might one day hurt somebody? Also, it is completely based on opinion, if the people you guys catch can be considered human." Chloe replied, her voice growing softer when she noticed the stares. "I apologize for coming here, but the director ordered me to."

After a few moments of silence, Hotch cleared his throat. "You guys haven't even given her a chance yet. You're already making judgments based on her species and not who she is."

"It's reality," Reid replied. "It's human nature to judge a person based on characteristics, intelligence, appearance, background, attractiveness..."

"We get it." Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "All I'm saying is, how can we trust her?"

"When I first met Hotch," Garcia spoke up. "I thought he was some uptight guy who didn't have the capacity to smile, but when he's around his son...and Reid, I honestly thought he was just some know-it-all...and we all judged Prentiss when we first met her...I mean...couldn't we at least give her a chance...after all...you guys have become like my family."

"And when I met you," Reid looked at Morgan, "I thought you would be just like the guys that I went to high school with."

"We all make judgments, but making judgments and treating a person based on those judgments is sort if what gets people into trouble," J.J. stated. "How many serial killers do we know of that based on their appearance or charismatic charm use that to get their victims. I think Chloe looks like a sweet person and until she proves to me otherwise I have no reason to doubt her."

TBC


	3. Phone Calls and Plane Rides

**A/N: **Special thank you to _Kitsunelover300 _for your support with the story and coauthoring the story with me.

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affliated with Criminal Minds or Elfen Lied nor am I profiting from them. I do own Chloe though. Also, I apologize if the characters may seem a little bit OOC.

Now on with the story...

_"No!" she screamed, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears. "Please! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt my baby!" She worked against the handcuffs, attempting to reach the man who was now clutching her very life in his arms. All she recieved was a punch to the head. As it banged against the wooden pole she was chained to, she helplessly watched as he started to take her child away._

_"Please..." she whimpered. "He's all I have...don't hurt him..." She didn't like the idea of pleading with this man, but to save her child she was willing to push all her pride away._

_"I would never hurt him," he growled, then his voice softened as he stroked the little boy's curly brown hair. "He'll just...go to sleep..."_

_"Come back...please..." And as the door slammed shut, her world faded into darkness._

_**~?~ TDM ~?~**  
_

J.J.'s face was solemn as she shut her phone. "What is it?" Garcia asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's a bad one," she replied, her voice soft. She then cleared her throat. "During the past three months in Annapolis, Maryland three single mothers and their sons have gone missing. Two weeks after they're abducted, the mother's body, well what's left of them...are tossed behind a dumpster and their sons are found a few miles away at church's around the city; the first boy was found at Mariner's Church, the second Bay Area Community Chuch, and the third St. Mary's Roman Catholic Church. We now are in the middle of the fourth abduction."

Morgan eyes clouded in anger, but it was Hotch who spoke. "Wheels up in twenty." Then he looked at Chloe. "I know it's your first day, but..."

"This is why I am here, sir." Chloe gave him a tiny smile.

"Do you have a go – bag?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded. "I was informed of the rules and what not." Following him out of the room without a second glance at the rest of her teammates, she missed the glare Morgan cast her, the curious gazes of Prentiss, J.J., and Garcia, the more subtle stare of Rossi, and Reid's excited eyes at the chance of being able to meet a Diclonius first hand.

They were sitting around the jet, speculating about the case. "Maybe he's a religious fanatic, feels the women did something to wrong him in some way..."

"Maybe the children were abused by the mother's...the children are placed on the footsteps while the mother's are just thrown in the dumpster."

"Maybe..." Chloe began, but then closed her mouth. After all, she wasn't a profiler and it was a direct order from the director to make sure they were safe...he never said anything about helping them this way...

_"You may be helping them out," the director informed her, as he unchained her from the bindings, "but do not get in their way."_

_"I will try not to," she replied, wisely lowering her eyes from his. The last thing she wanted to do was make him even more furious with her species. She remembers the time he told her how conceited and selfish they were; and having the gall to look him in the eyes was for him an insult. _

_"I will be in contact with Agent Hotchner and I do not want to find out that you have caused them problems."_

_"Yes, sir..."_

Chloe looked around, and realized everybody was staring at her, waiting for her to finish. "I – I mean I'm not a profiler or anything-"

"Then why are you here?" Morgan muttered, his voice just loud enough to reach her and Hotch's ears. Hotch cast him a "we'll talk about this later" look and set his attention back on her.

"B – But...um...I mean, what if this person...I – I mean...what if somebody that looks like these women...maybe he was hurt by somebody...and he lost his a child or something..." She paused again at everybody's looks. "I – I mean..."

"No, that's a really good point..." Reid pointed out. "The women were beaten to death and have broken bruises; the children were given sleeping pills and had signs of sexual trauma," he read over the file.

"So maybe he was abusive toward the mother and child, and when she got fed up and left, he snapped," Rossi stated.

"Well, we have a couple of hours until we land, so we may as well try and get some sleep," Hotch announced, got up, and gave Morgan a quick look before he walked away from them.

Hotch and Morgan sat in silence across from each other. "Look," Morgan began, but was silenced by Hotch's look.

"You have been nothing but judging her since she got her," Hotch replied, his voice soft, but stern. "What do you have against her?"

Morgan breathed out. "I just...it's disturbing...I mean...those horns...and what Reid said about people like _her_...I just don't know if I can trust her."

"Maybe it has more to do with her than you," and without another word spoken, Hotch stood up to leave Morgan to contemplate those words.

Chloe was looking out the window of the jet, as Hotch sat down. She turned and gave him a small smile. "Um...are you okay?" She chewed her lip, waiting for him to reprimand her on minding her own business.

"Yeah," he responded. "I just wanted to see how you were doing on your first ride on the plane."

"I'm fine...I just..." She stared at his suit pants. "He doesn't like me very much..."

"It just takes him a while to trust people." He placed a hand on her's. "Just give him some time, he'll warm up to you."

"I just don't want to cause any problems." She wrung her hands, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed. "Chloe, look at me." She slowly studied his eyes. "I study behavior, and I can tell you right now, you are not the type of person that would cause problems."

"Thank you, sir." Her demeanor became slightly more confident. "It doesn't bother you...?"

"You mean, what you are?" She nodded. "No, I mean...unless you kill somebody, we aren't going to have any problems."

"I assure you, sir," she replied, "I may have the ability to murder, but I am incapable of killing. I have never hurt a human being. I will do whatever it takes to protect this team." He gave her a slight nod.

"Thank you, Chloe. I appreciate that." He opened the file. "And really, just give him some time." He turned his attention to it.

_TBC..._


End file.
